Forget about the world
by Di-Bee
Summary: All she wanted to do was kiss him. Hug him, tight, sink in his embrace, and forget about the world. She could do all that, right now, and he wouldn't remember. Romance, slight drama, and humor. Sam/Jack, obviously!


Title : Forget about the world

Author : DiBee

Summary : All she wanted to do was kiss him. Hug him, tight, sink in his embrace, and forget about the world. She could do all that, right now, and he wouldn't remember. Romance, slight drama, and humor. Sam/Jack, obviously!

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine, not even the pillow etc

Spoilers : very obviously, none, as this is set in very particular conditions that (sadly) never existed in the series. I'll let you discover about it, but Jack/Sam shippers should agree this is an ideal world.

Note : Thanks to Passionate Cec'! I asked her for a word, she gave me a dozen, and I ended up picking a few and mixing them altogether. That's what you get with : pillow, marriage, heart-attack, drink, more or less literally. I dedicate that to her, and all the Jarter cuteness she'd been feeding me with for weeks now. That's worse than coffee! So much more addictive! Thanks girl!

Note bis : Thanks to all of those reading this, feel free to tell me what you thought of it on your way out =)

All she wanted to do was kiss him. Hug him, tight, sink in his embrace, and forget about the world. She could do all that, right now, and he wouldn't remember. Tears begun rolling down the Sam's cheek as she watched Jack's head resting on the pillow of his hospital bed. He could breathe on his own, but he wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't wake up! He couldn't do that, not to her, not to 'them'! Not now! Now of all times...

She let her sobs get the best of her and didn't hear the nurse come in, startling her when she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs O'Neill, don't torture yourself, it might take some time, but he'll fight it." The nurse was young, full of life, and so positive in this service it was almost indecent. Sam nodded and wiped her tears away from her cheeks, letting others take their place. She couldn't help crying. Damn hormones.

She got up, a hand on her back, cringing. She had walked for hours with really heavy packs on her bags without a wince, and she had to feel that bad each time she had to walk around with her unborn child kicking like a future kung-fu amateur. That, added to the fact that it was a heart-attack, -a stupid heart-attack!-, that had her husband, -she still couldn't believe the sound of it, her 'husband!'- stranded in that hospital bed made her life sound vain. They had fought aliens for nearly a decade, for crying out loud!

"How is he?"

Daniel was back, with coffee. Damn him! He should know she couldn't drink any, and was desperately craving for caffeine! And red Jell-o. Damn it, now was no time to eat. And he had made her grumpy.

"See for yourself." Here came grumpy.

She glared at the warm cup in his hands, absent-mindedly licking her lips. Seeing she wasn't about to sit, he did, putting his cup on the bedside table. Sam jumped as she saw Jack shifting in his 'deep sleep', the monitors beeping, the nurse suddenly jumping to attention. She would have made a good soldier, Sam thought before shaking her head and getting her eyes back on her husband. He was hers. That was good to know. Although she would definitely have rather him 'alive' if that wasn't too much to ask.

She felt tears prickling her eyes again as she saw his eyelids flutter, his dry mouth uttering the first words in days : "Is that coffee?"

She jumped, resenting him beyond reason. She had sit all that time by his side, he had made the vow to get as coffee deprived as her so as not to tempt her, and that was how he thanked her? Waking up to Danny's face, craving for coffee?

The next thing his blurred vision spotted was her -adorable, whatever she might say- pout, and he couldn't help but crack a smile. Her puffed eyes and the dark circles under her eyes made him wonder just how much she had worried for him, but he was just glad he was still alive to notice it.

"C'mere". He couldn't quite gesture yet, but she just nodded, her now longer hair falling in her eyes, making her look much more childlike as she ran by his other side, ruffled his hair with a shaking hand and bent down to kiss his forehead, snuggling against him as she felt his arms around her.

Kiss him? Check. Hug him tight? Check. Sink in his embrace? Check. Forget about the world? How could she? He was her world!


End file.
